User talk:Cpatain Rex/Archive 4
Re New Idea * Hey, sounds like a good idea to me- we don't really have an area where we can say if/where the set is available around the world. But I don't really know how we'd keep track of a set's availability around the world, but I guess it would be possible. I don't think anyone's come up with something like that before that I can think of, so feel free to start a forum if you want to 06:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ** I know there are some ads online which can do this, so it's definitely possible. This is the best site I've been able to find which tells you how to do it, though it looks like you need to use PHP, ASP or C# to do it, and I don't know if that's supported on Wikia. But it would be a great thing to have if we were to have an availability thing though. About the search box, technically type=search prefix=User_talk:Cpatain_Rex/Archive should work. But it doesn't for some reason. It does on Mediawiki (article about inputbox here), but it won't on Wikia. So I don't really know how to get it working here, sorry ;( 10:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Eight Bureaucrat * Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to be nominated for bureaucrat rights here (just asking all the current admins here who haven't already said no recently, as I'm happy to give the rights to any of you) 01:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :btw you're being inactive again. That makes me sad D: 18:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Hi. Could you help me fix my userpage cause the giant bar on the left side is in it... ummmm... i was trying to collaspe my userboxes [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 17:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Vote * Hello, just wanted to let you know that a former admin request has been re-opened (here), which you formerly voted on. The former votes were also restored, sp if you wish to change your vote in any way, feel free to do so. 02:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Nine Hi. The new Wikia skin has affected this wiki (and MANY others) but it has not affected my Pulseman Wiki. I am glad that it has not! The LBP Wiki has a LittleBigProblem because the black font color of the text blends in with the background. In my opinion, it looks like a hacker messed with the server. --Sir_REX Strikes Back 00:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - November 2010 BrickPost - December 2010 Names all became impatient hey came meanwhile carrying that carry, country was contained. Maybe I`ll be Captain Obvious, but... it's only few days to New Year last, so let's be happy! Hoho3ho!) BrickPost - Christmas 2010 Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. You have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 Come to my blog el blazeo 07:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) BrickPost - March 2011